


We've Only Just Begun

by Belega



Series: First Times [2]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Ares III crew - Freeform, Cheesy, Crew as Family, Dear god this is cheesy, F/M, NASA, NASA party, Parkney, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Venkat is a pimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belega/pseuds/Belega
Summary: The first time Mindy Park and Mark Watney meet in person is at a party.This is a loose sequel to Interplanetary Voyeur and the Voyee, but other than making some references to it, this story will make sense without reading it first.





	We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this train started off from Cliche Village and stopped at Cheesy Town before arriving at Sappy Ville.  
> Even this note is cliche. Gahh!
> 
> (No, really, I just love this pairing and it makes me write very sappily and I love slash hate it)

Mindy was so very out of her element right now.

The homecoming party for the Ares III crew was in full swing, and she watched on, sipping her drink and leaning against the bar where she intended to spend the most of the night in order to survive the entirety of it. The other people who'd had a hand in returning Mark Watney home safely were letting months of tension loose on the dance floor.

On one side of the floor, Mitch Henderson and Annie Montrose were causing havoc as their subordinates watched on, mouths agape. On the opposite side, whooping and cheering could be heard, as workers from JPL and satcom were engaging in some sort of dance circle.

Some of them waved at Mindy as they twirled and jumped past and tried to beckon at her to join them, but she smiled and shook her head.

People from all parts of NASA were present as everyone from Watney’s rescue mission had been invited, which meant that the ballroom was absolutely packed. There were reporters outside trying to get in, but they were not permitted to enter the premises tonight. This was for the employees, not for the public.

People from JPL had flown in, Ted Sanders could be seen talking to other higher ups and donors, and Mindy thought she’d even seen Rich Purnell in the corner at some point. Mindy wasn’t the one to talk as she never usually came to these things except the occasional Christmas party, but Venkat had insisted that she come. And by insisted, she meant that he had ordered her to.

“You were a big part of the rescue mission!” He’d said. “Of course you’re coming!”

So here she was. She had bought a new black cocktail dress for the occasion, now officially the only cocktail dress she owned. It even showed a little cleavage, something that no other item from her closet did. Mindy wasn’t sure what had made her do it, but she supposed it was nice to own one nice piece of clothing.

Her sister Rachel had been so shocked to find out that she was actually going out and going to dress nice that she had invited herself over to do her makeup and hair. Now Mindy’s blonde hair was gathered into a sleek bun behind her neck, with just a few strands of curled hair staying loose to frame her face. Rachel had also loaned her some sparkly, dangling earring to complete the look, and Mindy had been forced to admit that she looked good.

Of course, now she was using her newfound confidence to spy on the Ares III crew and her coworkers, but hey, at least she was here. She took another sip of her drink, and her eyes once again traveled to the part of the dance floor where the largest crowd had gathered and the crew could be found. They were mingling with everyone at the party, but still kept gravitating back to each other’s close vicinity.

Martinez was dancing with his wife, spinning her wildly as she laughed. Melissa Lewis and her husband, Robert, were spending their time in a similar fashion. The only one who wasn’t present was Vogel as he had returned to Germany by now. But Mindy knew that there were plans for him to keep collaborating with NASA as part of ESA, so they’d be seeing him again in Houston.

As Beck and Johanssen were still officially keeping their relationship status on the down low, as per NASA’s request, they were mainly dancing with other people and only occasionally with each other. If someone wasn’t looking specifically for it, their small smiles and looks to each other could be overlooked. Mindy had also noted that the songs they danced together tended to be the slow ones.

And Mark Watney… Well, he was being himself, she supposed.

The party was officially a homecoming party for the whole crew, but everyone knew that it was really a “Thank God Mark Watney is alive” kind of thing, so he was naturally the center of it. Mark was spending the night partly amongst the crew and partly amongst the other attendees as the higher ups marched people up to him to meet him.

Mindy’s heart had almost stopped when she’d seen him. Mark was smiling, shaking hands, hugging people and just being alive. He wasn’t a grainy image in an EVA suit, sometimes barely visible, but an actual living, breathing person. It was hard for her to take her eyes off of him, and there was really no reason to.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Venkat Kapoor appeared on her right.

“There you are”, he said, startling her and almost making her drop her glass. _Dammit._ She’d been so busy stalking the astronauts that she’d forgotten to look out for Venkat. The man had a habit of appearing out of thin air, it seemed. “Where have you been hiding?”

“By the bar, mostly”, she replied, raising her glass. “And in the corner. Also behind some big marble beams.”

“Well, now I’ve found you. I’m introducing you to Mark, like I promised”, he said, starting to gently but determinedly guide her by the elbow towards Mark.

“No, no, no”, Mindy said quickly, trying to pull her elbow from his grasp. “I’m… not ready.”

“I kind of guessed you’d say that”, Venkat said, resigned. “Any particular reason why?”

“I-- he -- It’s gonna be weird”, she replied, stammering. “Can’t you just let me meet him later? He’s gonna work here, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but he’s gonna be so busy with PR work and everything else that he won’t be spending much time here for the foreseeable future”, Venkat replied. “And I know you knew that. No excuses, let’s go.”

Resigned, she downed the last of her drink and set the empty glass on the bar, before letting Venkat pull her towards the crowd and the crew. Mark was currently laughing with Beck about something, while Johanssen was conveniently on his other side.

As they grew closer, Venkat signaled to Mark, who immediately excused himself from his company in a practiced manner and came towards them as the others stayed behind. He was smiling politely, waiting to be introduced.

Mindy’s heart was beating so loud in her ears that she wondered if she would hear anything that was said. As they reached Mark, she tried to remain standing behind Venkat, but he pushed her determinedly to the front.

“Mark, hey. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Mindy Park. Mindy, this is Mark Watney”, Venkat said. “I believe you’ve emailed at some point.” What?

Mindy didn't have much time to mull over that particular revelation, as at hearing her name, Mark’s polite smile disappeared as his mouth briefly fell open. He recovered quickly. Still, he couldn’t hide the surprised tone of his voice or the fact that he subtly looked her up and down. “Mindy. Hi.”

“Nice to finally meet you in person”, she said nervously, sticking her hand out. He ignored it and pulled her swiftly into a hug, making her squeak in surprise.

He was warm and solid and _real_. And she was not going to cry, dammit!

They parted, but Mark was still holding onto her arm as he spoke. He seemed out of breath. “Pardon me, but you’re not quite what I was expecting. “

“I know, right?” she said with a laugh. “I’m neither an ogre nor bald!”

Venkat was looking between them with an extremely confused expression, which meant that he hadn't read their exchanges then, at least. 

Mark was grinning. “Well, I’m glad, and you look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thanks”, Mindy replied, knowing that she was the color of a fire truck right now. “You don’t look so bad yourself", she added nervously. Mark's grin turned into something a bit mischievous, as he inclined his head in thanks.

Mark really didn’t look bad, well, anymore. He had gained most of his weight back by now with proper nutrition and extensive physical therapy that had began on the Hermes and was apparently still continuing on Earth. After public outcry, the crew had published one picture of the group on the way home. That had been two months after the rescue, and then the circles under Mark’s eyes had been very pronounced, and his face had looked sunken. Though he still didn’t look as healthy as he’d looked in the promotional pictures before space, and the circles were still visible, his suit did look very nice on him indeed (Mindy was trying to be very subtle in her ogling) and his smile and bubbly energy seemed to light up the room.

They stayed there, just looking and smiling at each other, until Venkat cleared his throat and they were both startled, having completely forgotten he was there. He seemed aware of this as the corner of his mouth was twitching. “I suppose you know what she did during the mission to rescue you?”

Mark turned to Venkat, but he was still keeping an eye on Mindy, who swallowed, knowing what was coming. “Yeah, she was watching me and following my movements.”

When he didn’t say anything else, Venkat prompted, “Yes, but do you know how it started?”

Mark's eyebrows shot up in interest, as he regarded them both. “No, I don’t, actually. She kind of managed to avoid that question.”

“I figured.” Venkat gave Mindy a glare. She barely resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. “Well, she’s the one who who discovered you.”

“What?” asked Mark after a moment of silence.

“Completely by accident”, Mindy said quickly as Mark’s eyes widened. “It could’ve been anyone.”

“No, she took initiative and put two and two together and alerted everyone of the fact in the middle of the night. That was how she became the main person keeping tabs on you. She also was also the one reading those extremely elaborate Morse code messages of yours.”

Mindy knew that Venkat was thinking of “Rolled. Fixing now.” They had both loved that one.

“My Space Nanny and my Savior”, Mark said warmly, but he looked a bit exasperated. “Why did you hold out on me?”

Mindy stammered, at a loss for words. She settled for a halfhearted shrug. Mark was clearly about to press on, but Venkat saved her. “I guess she’s just too modest for her own good.”

Mark was shaking his head. “Well, I’ll say. I promised to buy the people who helped me get off the damn rock beers, but I owe you a whole bar.”

“No, you really don’t need to -”

“Watney!”

All three of them turned at the voice. A tall, redheaded woman in a blue dress appeared on Mark’s side. The woman was practically bouncing on her heels and it took Mindy a minute to recognize Commander Lewis. Her face was flushed, supposedly because of the dancing the dancing and the open bar. She grabbed Mark’s arm. “Did you notice the song?”

Dancing Queen by Abba was now blasting from the speakers. Several other people nearby had turned to look in Mark’s direction to see his reaction.

Mark looked up to the ceiling and groaned, as he started to shake his head furiously. He tried to get his arm from Lewis’ hold, but she held on tightly. “No. No!”

“Come on!”

“Did you do this?” Mask asked, and Lewis only grinned. Mark pointed an offending finger at her. “You know, you’ve completely lost your marbles now that you’re not in charge anymore. Completely out of control.”

“Yet you still let me tell you what to do, don’t you? Let’s gooo!”

“Lewis, seriously. I refuse to dance to this. I absolutely refuse.”

“But it’s your song!” Lewis replied with a laugh. She was still trying to pull him with her. She turned to Mindy and Venkat and whispered loudly, “We danced to this on the Hermes. He loves it.”

“I hate it!” corrected Mark, but he was losing the battle to the smile that threatened to break out. He turned to Mindy as he let himself be pulled away. “Don’t think you’re off the hook. I’ll find you later.”

“I’ll look forward to it”, Mindy replied faintly, not sure if he could still hear her as they moved away. Lewis led Mark to the center of the dance floor and grabbed him by the hands and started to twirl around with him. A few moments later, the rest of the crew and their spouses joined them and soon they had formed a circle, the former commander and Mark dancing in the middle while the others whooped, clapped their hands and yelled something to them.

Mindy couldn’t make out what they were saying, but their laughter could clearly be heard through the ballroom. It was a sight that you just couldn’t look away from, and Mindy didn't. Just a little over a month ago, these people had been in space, one of them having been stuck on a desolate planet for over a year. And even after the rescue, it still hadn’t been for certain that they’d make it home, space travel being as dangerous as it was, and the condition of their ship that hadn't been meant to last on a mission that long. But here they were after managing to do the impossible.

Mindy had worked for NASA for a while, but she hadn’t actually met any of the astronauts before, as there had been no need or opportunity, really, when working at satcom. Not to mention that she’d been working nights. Either way, she’d known that they were all real people, but it still boggled her mind to see them there and not in satellite pictures.

“It’s nice to see it was all worth it, isn’t it?” said Venkat into her ear from her left. Mindy turned, realizing that she had spaced out.

Venkat was looking at her knowingly, and Mindy gave him a glare. “Yes, it is, but nice job cornering me like that.”

“You need some pushing sometimes”, he said, shrugging. “Now go on, go mingle. Don’t waste your youth.”

Mindy rolled her eyes, but she did as she was told. Maybe she could give that JPL/ satcom dance circle a try just this once. You were only alive once and all that.

 

*o*o*

 

“Come on, Mindy, one more!” said Jim, Mindy’s old friend from the graveyard shift. “This is a good song!”

“No, Jim, I’m done!” said Mindy, laughing and pulling away. She gestured to her aching feet. “Seriously. Have you ever danced in heels?”

“Actually -”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m still going! Good night!” Mindy escaped towards the bar and left her coworkers before any of them had time to pull her in. It had happened a few times before, but this time she was determined to leave.

It was getting late, and the ballroom had emptied considerably. All the executives had left already, some of them having been there only as a formality. Mitch Henderson had been escorted out after almost falling on his backside during the foxtrot.

Mindy had planned to leave the party altogether much earlier, but she had been surprised to find that she had actually been enjoying herself. Maybe she’d had some nervous energy to burn or something. But now she was planning on having one last drink and calling her sister to see if she was still awake. She hoped that the offer of coming to get her was still valid.

She had just kicked off her heels and rested her feet against the bar stool with a contented sigh, when a quiet, warm voice spoke in her ear, “Hey, you.”

A shiver ran through her spine, and she didn’t have to turn her head to know who it was. He was standing really close, close enough that she could smell her cologne. “H-hey”, she stammered. “You trying to give me a heart attack again?”

Mark flopped onto the bar stool next to her, one corner of his mouth turning upward. “Wasn’t my intention. I was going for ‘mysterious stranger’.”

“Sorry, stalker, remember? You’re not a stranger to me.” As soon as she said it, she could feel a warmth forming on her cheeks. She wished she had a glass to cool them with, but she hadn’t had time to order her drink yet.

Mark seemed to like the sentiment though, as his smile had a playful edge. “I remember.”

“You’re alone?” asked Mindy, glancing around. The end of the night was truly nearing now, as all the songs were now slow ones, and mainly couples were rocking on the floor. “I thought you’d have some groupies or something following you at every turn.”

“No, I fled. And I didn’t want to slow dance with Mitch Henderson.” He made a face.

Mindy laughed. She of course knew that Mitch had left a while ago, but she decided to keep her inner fact-checker contained and appreciate the joke. “I see.”

She turned to Mark, and saw that he was watching her intently, leaning one elbow against the counter top while he drummed his knee with the other hand. She fought the urge to look away from the intentness of the gaze.

“Mindy Park. What is it about you?”

“What?” she asked, taken aback. “Are you drunk?”

“Yes, but that’s irrelevant”, he said, waving a hand as if to dismiss the sentiment. His cheeks did look a little flushed. “I just mean that you fascinate me.”

Mindy raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I just think that you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

As if on cue, the bartender finally noticed them. “Good evening. I’m about to close the bar, but you have time to make a final order."

Mindy opened her mouth, but Mark was faster. “Two vodka martinis and two shots, please. Make it something exotic”, he added with a wink at Mindy.

The bartender’s eyes widened in recognition. “Mr. Watney, I didn’t realize… I can keep the bar open longer, if you want to -”

“That’s very kind of you”, Mark replied. “But I don’t think that’s necessary. And please, Mark is fine. Mr Watney makes me feel even older than I am.”

The bartender barked a laugh and hurried to make their order.

“I’m not quite used to that reaction yet”, Mark said as he watched the bartender go with a little frown. “It’s weird.”

“Very. But, Mr Watney”, she started teasingly. ”I was just about to have one last drink and leave, so those shots will go to waste.”

“You wouldn’t do that to the poor shots, would you? And you’d just force poor me to drink them alone.” He ran his index finger from the corner of his eye down his cheek to demonstrate an invisible tear running down his face.

Mindy rolled her eyes. “Fine, I won’t do that to you", she replied with a laugh.

A minute later, their drinks were put in front of them. Mark gave the excited bartender a thumbs up.

“Shots first?” asked Mark and Mindy nodded.

She downed hers in one go and immediately doubled over, caught in a coughing fit.

Mark was faring in a similar fashion.

“Geez”, he said through coughs, and checked to see if the bartender was in earshot. He thumped his chest with his fist a few times before saying gruffly, “He certainly took ‘exotic’ to heart.”

“It’s like... “ Mindy searched for the right words. Her mouth was still burning. “It’s as if a field of flowers that was on _fire_ exploded in my mouth.”

“As a botanist I appreciate the analogy. Certainly more than the drink.”

They laughed for a bit and began to nurse their other drinks, until Mindy noticed that a man was coming towards them from behind Mark. She nodded towards the figure. “I see you’re needed again.”

Before Mark had a chance to turn, Rick Martinez had reached them and clapped Mark on the back with so much force that the man lurched forward. “Man, I can’t believe you survived space. I could break you in half.”

“You talk a lot of smack for a glorified bus driver”, replied Mark easily. “What’s up?”

“I came to tell you that me and the missus are leaving”, he said. “Has everyone else gone already?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, I think Johanbeck was the last to go.”

Mindy snickered. “Johanbeck?” The men turned to her. “You’re actually calling them by their internet ship name?”

“Oh, you know about that?” Mark asked, grinning. “Yeah, they hate it. So, of course we use it all the time. Not in public, of course. Annie would murder us in our sleep. Or in daylight, in public.”

“We sometimes read fanfiction out loud to them”, added Martinez with a cackle. Then he looked expectantly from Mark to Mindy.

“Oh, right. Martinez, this is Mindy Park. Mindy, meet This Asshole”, Mark said as he pointed his thumb in the direction of Martinez.

“Also known as Rick Martinez”, said Martinez as he and Mindy shook hands. “Nice to finally meet you, Mindy.”

“You know who I am?” she asked, surprised. Mark was rubbing his neck and looking at everywhere but at her.

“Oh, do I?” Martinez leaned against the bar and whispered loudly to Mindy, “He’s been going on and on about you all night. Hasn’t shut up. This actually started on the Hermes, but it’s just getting worse.”

Mindy was giggling. “Really?”

“Yeah, and don’t get me started on the staring tonight -”

“Okay, Martinez, shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you”, Mark said, stepping between the two. “He’s making things up.”

Martinez smacked his lips. “Every word that comes out of this mouth is God’s honest truth.”

He glanced at his watch and then to the door of the ballroom, where a woman, undoubtedly his wife Marissa, was waiting and beckoning to the exit.

“Anyway, I do have to go now. You kids enjoy yourselves.” He winked and left. He and his wife embraced briefly and after a final wave to Mindy and Mark, disappeared through the door.

“I like him”, Mindy said gleefully to Mark, who was looking a bit red in the face. Enjoying the change of roles, she leaned in closer and whispered, “Stalker.”

Mark laughed, but it had a bit of a nervous edge. “You caught me.”

Mindy took a sip from her drink. “Hmm-hm.”

Mark cleared his throat. “I, uh… I was… “ Mindy raised her eyebrows as she waited. “Before we were rudely interrupted, I was meaning to ask you to dance.”

“It’s a nice thought, but I can’t dance”, Mindy replied, outwardly calm, as her insides twisted painfully in excitement. She moved her hands around in the air to demonstrate her point, as the liquid in her glass splashed around dangerously. “No coordination.”

“Well, that wasn’t what I saw earlier. You were clearly in full swing with the nerd squad”, he retorted. At Mindy’s triumphant face, he relented. “Yes, I admit, I was indeed watching. You can call it stalking if you want.”

Mindy felt a surge of warmth go through her that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“That wasn’t dancing. That was jumping around like a idiot, and I was supported by other idiots on either side.”

“Well, slow dancing is not really dancing either. It’s just rocking back and forth in a circle. And you’d be supported by this idiot.” He pointed to himself.

At Mindy’s hesitation, a flash of apprehension crossed his features. He fiddled with his collar that was already in disarray. “Look, if I’m being too forward, just let me know. Apparently my awareness of ‘social cues’ and ‘other people’s boundaries -” he made air quotes. “-aren’t up to par right now.” He looked so earnest that Mindy immediately felt a surge of regret.

“No, no, no!” Mindy replied quickly. She cleared her throat, deliberately calming herself down and said more slowly, “No. You’re not being too forward. I’m just being awkward. And you know, you’re _Mark Watney_ ”, she couldn’t help but add.

Mark relaxed his posture a little at the words, and a smile threatened to break out. He leaned in closer and said, “Yes, I’m aware of that fact, but what does that mean?”

Mindy bit her lip, very aware of how close he was at the moment. “You, uh… You see, now that I’m talking to you, you’re just a regular person, someone I know. But before, you were this mystical, distant… “ She looked for the right word. “...entity I was trying to save.”

“You just described me as an _entity_.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Mindy shook her head. “But that just proves my point. It’s easy to get flustered. Like when I saw you for the first time tonight, I thought ‘oh my God, that’s Mark Watney’.”

“We have known each other for awhile”, Mark pointed out.

“Yes, but we only just met tonight!” Mindy said in a defensive tone. “Give me time. I don’t often meet celebrities”, she added teasingly.

He smirked. “Right. I did get pretty flustered when I got an email from Robert Downey Jr. Not that I’m comparing myself to him, but you know.”

“Really, Iron Man himself?” Mindy teased. “Will you get to meet him?”

“Yeah, next week”, he said excitedly. Then he visibly shook himself, probably to stop himself from going on a tirade about Iron Man and Marvel. She knew from their emails that those could take a while. “But anyway… We still have time for that dance. If my presence is not too much of an upset for you.”

Mindy snorted. “Oh, get over yourself.” She dropped down from the bar stool so suddenly that Mark started. She picked up her shoes, and despite the fact that it was physically and mentally painful to put the devil’s spawns back on, she did. Taking this as a yes to his request, Mark rose from his seat as well. When Mindy was done with her shoes, she followed Mark to the dance floor with butterflies in her stomach.

Only a handful of couples remained on the floor. No one was looking at them, totally immersed in their own worlds, which gave Mindy some confidence. Mark offered her his hand, and Mindy took it. He put the other on her waist, a motion that sent shivers through her body. Smiling nervously, she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

They began to move, but it was awkward a first as neither was a great dancer; Mark could only barely lead, and Mindy had trouble following his movements without tripping over her feet. They shared a laugh as Mindy stumbled in her heels and would have fallen over had Mark not been there to hold her up. With a smile, Mark pulled her closer to him by her waist in one swift movement, so that their bodies were almost pressed together. They tried again, and soon they had found their rhythm, moving as one.

There was really nowhere else to look but at Mark, and Mindy had a great excuse to study his face from up close. He was a bit older than her, which one really would not have known if it wasn’t for the lines on his forehead and around his eyes, or the sadness hiding behind those eyes. Everyone always said how happy Mark was, and it appeared to be true, but Mindy supposed that he was normally so vibrant that the sorrow was easy to miss if you weren’t really looking.

“See?” said Mark, as they had danced for several minutes without incidents. “It’s not that horrible, is it?”

Mindy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the finesse of the statement. “No, I would not describe this as horrible.”

“Good, me neither.”

They grew silent as the lights in the ballroom dimmed further. They were now almost alone on the floor, but neither noticed as they focused on each other. Encouraged by her slightly intoxicated state, Mindy decided to be bold, and she pressed her head against his chest, as she could not quite reach his shoulder. Mark’s hold on her back grew more firm.

As the song changed, Mindy noticed that he was trembling. “Mark?” she asked softly, her words coming out muffled against his body.

“It’s alright”, he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear gently. “I, uh… I just didn’t think I’d get to dance with a girl again.” Though he tried to hide it, his voice was quivering as well.

Sensing that something a bit deeper may have been at work here, she hesitated for a split second before moving her arms so that they were both around his neck. She embraced him tightly. Surprised, Mark moved his free hand to join the one on her back, and his hold of her tightened as well.

They remained as they were, and Mindy could feel the tension slowly escape from his body. He sighed deeply into her hair. “It’s okay, you’re home now”, she whispered into his ear.

They had stopped moving to the music, but remained as they were. The song ended and another one didn’t start, signaling the end of the night. Yet they still didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm kind of hyping up Mark really hard here, but it's from Mindy's point of view and the girl's got a crush, cut her some slack.
> 
> The response to the first story was really great, thank you! It's so nice to see this pairing has other fans than myself. Please continue to comment, it warms my sappy heart. And if you have something to criticize, please do. If you find grammatical errors, for example, please let me know. English is not my first language, so I may not notice all errors myself. And don't get me started on commas, I don't get them in any language.
> 
> There will probably be more stories to come, so stay tuned! You can also leave suggestions of situations and first times you'd like to read/see. As these are one shots, I can kind of write (almost) anything.


End file.
